The present invention relates to a personalized multilayer support in the general shape of a card.
The present invention relates in particular to cards of the laminated type, that is to say to cards which comprise several layers of plastic which are superposed on one another and bonded to one another by hot lamination.
In general, a personalized multilayer support in the general shape of a card, such as an identification card, comprises:                a card body which is provided on an upper face with personal information which is visible from outside,        an at least partially transparent film which is fixed to the upper face of the card body.        
In most laminated cards which comprise information printed on one face, for example bank cards and identity cards, the adhesion between the card body and the transparent film is obtained by using an adhesive coating.
A protective layer is often bonded to the upper face of the transparent film, by means of an adhesive coating, with a view to protecting the color photograph or the personal information written on the plastic card.
Using special means, it is possible to separate (“delaminate”) two layers of the card, which makes it possible for criminals to modify the personal information and then to bond the two layers to one another once again.
At present, in the field of identity cards, it is acknowledged that this possibility of separating two layers of the card represents a significant weakness of plastic cards in terms of guaranteeing the authenticity of the information contained thereon.